


【哈利波特AU】落日白雪

by Guinevere960717



Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [42]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:34:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Guinevere960717/pseuds/Guinevere960717
Series: 【哈利波特AU】从霍格沃茨到一家四口 [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955620





	【哈利波特AU】落日白雪

权顺荣朦朦胧胧地张开眼睛时，发现全圆佑正坐在床沿上注视着自己。  
数月前全圆佑主动接手了一桩大案，虽说按照他的级别，这种案子早已无需亲自动手，他还是孤身前往了最前线。他说，如果太久不和最聪明也最残忍的黑巫师交手，你会忘记他们的气息；当你真正不得不面对他们时，被打倒就是唯一的结局。权顺荣觉得这并不难理解，就好像太久不上场的运动员会失去手感一样。所以他爽快地同意，叮嘱他注意安全，不要像毛头小子似的、被抢了魔杖就扑上去和黑巫师摔跤。全圆佑被他逗笑了，低头的瞬间权顺荣注意到他的头顶有一点错杂的白发。欲言又止的时刻，全圆佑抱了抱他，就拎着皮箱幻影移形了。

全圆佑的目光带着满足意味，好像他睡得头发乱糟糟的模样是世上最美丽的景象。他撒娇似地伸出手臂，全圆佑就俯下身子让他挂在脖子上，再一把把他抱起来亲吻。时隔几个月，会陌生的不只是黑魔法防御术和躲避游走球，还有曾经无比亲密的人。他心里突然有一点顽皮的念头，于是当全圆佑想要给他一个结实的吻时，他偏偏要躲开，让熟悉的触感落在嘴角或者脸颊上。全圆佑干脆停下动作，等着陷入疑惑的权顺荣过来亲他，再腾出本来抱着他的背的手用力按住他的后颈、扳正他的下巴。权顺荣的手因为缺氧和困倦有点无力，缓慢地垂落在久别重逢的爱人的肩膀上，掌根在推拒，手指却把对方拉向自己。全圆佑却好像对他放弃抵抗的模样失去了兴趣，慢悠悠地在他的脖子上一下一下地啄。这些时候他会想起猫科动物抓住猎物的场景——也不着急吃掉它，就是衔着它脆弱的脖颈，意图明显地威胁对方的呼吸乃至于生命，享受它垂死挣扎的惶恐模样。全圆佑也是猫科动物。他想。短暂的走神让全圆佑有点不满，于是报复似地用力在他颈侧嘬了一下，引起疼痛也引起注意，接着就一把掀起他的衣服去吮吸他柔软的乳头。  
这通常是权顺荣讨厌的环节——全圆佑总是在这里停留太久，不是让他感到不耐烦，就是因为太困而想要闭上眼睛。他也曾经怀疑过全圆佑对他胸部的痴迷是不是说明他真正喜欢的是女孩，后来也懒得继续思考这个问题了。后来他觉得，就像他去托班接回儿子之后、儿子总是黏着他一刻也不肯撒手的模样一样，不过是分别太久、想找到熟悉和安全感觉的幼稚举动。所以他就干脆放弃任何推搡和抗议，任他把自己胸前弄得黏糊糊湿漉漉的。  
朦朦胧胧中他想起了他们年轻的日子。那个时候两个人都精力旺盛、对彼此充满热情和过界的好奇心，且胜负欲满满。做爱往往变成战争，关于谁先精疲力竭、承认自己不行了搞不下去了。输赢很平均，不过权顺荣认为这是自己放水的结果——他可是运动选手，全圆佑这种每天窝在图书馆的小书虫可不是他的对手。可是如果这种想法不慎被读到了，通常就到了胜负欲占上风、第二天两个人都要后悔并且互相踢打埋怨、但是未来仍然选择重蹈覆辙的时刻了。  
他染头发了。全圆佑伏在他腿间时他拨弄着全圆佑沐浴后潮湿的发丝，有一搭没一搭地想。全圆佑一只手掐着他的腿，另一只手抓着他的指尖。感受到嘴里的东西完全硬起来时，他满意地起身，想要拉开抽屉。他的手无意识地垂落在权顺荣柔软的小腹上，进而吸引了权顺荣的目光。  
我胖了。无论怎么锻炼，好像也回不到过去平坦的模样了。青春衰朽的恐惧在这一瞬间被具象了。本来温暖的身体似乎一下子冰冷了下来，让他感到僵硬和痛苦。全圆佑又回到了原来的位置，专心致志地舔他。他几乎是出于本能地揪住了全圆佑的头发，把他用力拽起来、扔到了一边。

猛地甩上浴室门时，浴室里清新剂的味道让他慢慢平静下来。他注视着自己的模样——金色的头发，没有变，但是稀疏了很多，大部分是怀民俊的时候掉的；圆鼓鼓的脸，没有变，但是笑起来时眼角有了皱纹；肉乎乎的身体，没有变，但是很多地方不再紧实了。他靠着墙壁慢慢把脸埋进手里，闭上了眼睛。

全圆佑小心翼翼地敲了敲门。  
“对不起。”权顺荣有气无力地说，“你不喜欢扯头发。”  
“还好吧，偶尔扯一下也挺让人兴奋的。”全圆佑的声音淡淡的，不再是刚才那副兴致勃勃的口气，显然被权顺荣突然的逃离弄得困惑且心烦，“不舒服吗？”  
“有一点。”他其实也不知道到底哪里不舒服。他把手拿下来，低头看了一眼。全圆佑刚才的努力完全付之东流。  
“我去倒点水。”全圆佑在门外走远了，拖鞋发出啪嗒啪嗒的沉闷响声。

权顺荣随手抓了件衣服穿好出来时，全圆佑正拿着水杯坐在床沿上发呆。他怀着抱歉的心情坐在地板上抽掉全圆佑的浴袍带子，全圆佑就迅速把水杯放在床头柜上，将他从地上拎了起来。  
“怎么了。”全圆佑一下一下拍着他的背，他就顺势把头垂在全圆佑肩膀上出神。  
“给你口出来。”他说，“半途而废不好。”  
“这不重要。”全圆佑试着找出他在逃避谈论的事情，“你不高兴。孩子惹你生气了？”  
“那倒没有。”他锲而不舍地把手往下探，又被全圆佑抓住拿了出来。“日托的老师说他挺乖的。”  
“我惹你生气了？”  
“也没有。”权顺荣蹭了蹭他的脖子，“一如既往的火辣。能不能继续做了？”  
“不能，”全圆佑有点着急了，把他推起来逼迫他和自己对视，“到底为什么。”

不为什么。他想。  
前两天去日托班时，他意外地和等在门口的其他家长聊了两句。最近似乎到了幼儿园参观的时节，妈妈们摩拳擦掌、野心勃勃，企图在第一次见面时就为顶级私立幼儿园的入场券铺路。听着那些女士谈论蒙特梭利、高瞻、瑞吉欧[*见注]等他过去闻所未闻的名词，他实在是头痛不已。幼儿园在他眼里不过就是个普通地方，让老师帮忙看着孩子不要出事，这样他就能有时间干点自己的事情罢了。他的孩子无需考取什么顶级小学以便进入顶级初中，顶级高中以便进入顶级大学。可是这些谈论让他不由得焦虑起来，害怕自己的不上心让孩子落人一步。怀孕前他屯了一堆育儿书籍，看了几本就觉得头昏脑胀无所适从，所以干脆准备拿去卖废纸。全圆佑拦下了他，看完了它们，还有模有样地列了表格，准备给孩子在不同年纪做不同类型的启蒙。事实证明这些也完全是徒劳——管好孩子吃喝拉撒不要生病，管好他自己不要晕倒在大街上，管好全圆佑不要伤口感染死掉就已经挺费劲了，有时间锦上添花，还不如好好睡一觉，自己心情好了也不会对打翻鸡蛋羹的孩子或者用错奶瓶的丈夫大发脾气。全圆佑大部分时间不在家里，偶尔回来也是一副精疲力竭的模样，能帮他看一会孩子已属不易——虽然大多数结局是不到半小时，全圆佑就抱着大哭的儿子嘟囔，“让我们去看看daddy在干什么”——他也不会指手画脚、要求过高。  
这些不是让他最讨厌的部分——最讨厌的是，他居然在其他家长的口中失去了姓名。不是“权选手”，不是“权老师”，甚至不是“权顺荣”，而是“民俊爸爸”。就好像他是为了孩子而生活而不是他自己，就好像过去的一切被一笔勾销，而他只是某某人的附属物。他尴尬地应承几句，表示自己还没考虑幼儿园的事情，就抱着孩子逃离了现场。

“就这个？”全圆佑困惑地注视着他，“我去接民俊时也是‘民俊爸爸’。不然怎么区分谁该带走谁呢？”  
“不是！”他烦躁地挥了挥手，“在魔法部可没人这么叫你。”  
“在学校也没人这么叫你。”  
“我有时候觉得，这个决定简直大错特错。生他之前我想的是父慈子孝的愉快场景，生完之后我才知道根本不沾边。”  
“如果我能多分担点就好了。”全圆佑抱歉地垂下了眼睛。  
“如果你多分担点民俊也去不起这个日托了。”权顺荣叹了口气，“你喜欢这份工作。我希望你快乐。”  
“我也希望你快乐。”全圆佑忧愁地摇了摇头，“我大概不会有时间带着儿子面试了。”  
“我倒是可以去看看。”权顺荣抓了抓头发，“你也得做好最后哪个也没去成，还得找你的老熟人把他塞进哪所既不打孩子、也不给孩子吃过期食品的幼儿园的准备。直白点，我是说，准备好钱。”  
“当然。”全圆佑笑了，“接这个案子纯粹是为了赚钱——谁对和黑巫师在泥地里打滚有瘾呢？奖金非常可观，不必担心幼儿园的事情了。”  
“你当时说这是为了保持状态。”权顺荣露出被欺骗的表情，用力踢了他一脚。  
“你当时说是为了自己想要孩子。”全圆佑假意捂着膝盖哀嚎。“所以这就是你为什么揪我头发？”  
“我觉得我自己老了。”他现在想想也觉得有点好笑了，“秃头和我的胖肚子看起来比较匹配。”  
“你不胖，”全圆佑认真地声明，“软乎乎的多可爱。天知道你做选手的时候我有多讨厌你那一身肌肉。”  
“你那时候可从来没这么说过。”  
“我能随便打击你的积极性吗？”  
“你才不敢。”权顺荣撇撇嘴，“我们会一起变老的。”  
“其实也不是坏事。”全圆佑说，“每次我看着自己多了一根白头发，都想着是和你生活的时候变白的。原来我们已经这么久了，久到我也可以数有多少白头发的时候。真好。”  
“那干嘛染头发，”权顺荣拨了拨他已经完全干燥的头发，“我都后悔年轻的时候染了那么多次。“  
“为了‘一如既往的火辣’。”  
“是你的话，全白也挺火辣的。”权顺荣笑了，“快点继续，趁着还不用接孩子。”  
“好的，”全圆佑捏捏他的脸蛋，“下次可以试着染全白了。”

*注：蒙特梭利、高瞻、瑞吉欧都是比较流行的幼儿园类型。


End file.
